comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:RoninTheMasterless/AE-15
The Idea Part 1: DC Vigilantes Jason Todd Wilson Wayne AE-15.jpg|The (anti)hero of this world: Jason Todd/Wilson/Wayne, the Red Hood. He is the (probably only, but not sure yet) Robin of Batman. He became the Red Hood after Batman died. He is the most experienced of the vigilantes. Barry Allen AE-15.jpg|Bartholomew Henry Allen: the Flash. He will be much like the CW series Flash, with the addition of being a Batman fanboy. He is one of the few metahuman vigilantes, and the only true "superhero" since Batman. Clinton Bowen 418544.jpg|Honestly I don't know if I want this guy in this reality, because he's such a discount Batman it's not even funny anymore, but I might have to for that reason, as well as the need to have Felicity in this reality. Let me know what you think about Arrow in the comments below; mayble you can convince me to add him, or support my idea not to. Batman AE-15.png|Bruce Solomon Wayne: The Batman. He is the first superhero of this reality, and the vigilante all others hold as a standard. He died protecting his city, and is survived by his butler and surrogate father Alfred Pennyworth, and an adopted son/vigilante partner Jason Todd. For those of you who watch Arrow and/or the The Flash (comment if you are here!). The idea started as a musing from a discussion on the Screen Junkies podcast "Movie Fights" where they discussed dream DC spin offs; Dan Murrell said he wanted Nightwing, because it was "Batman without the baggage" (or awesomeness in my opinion), but it gave me the idea: "Why not Red Hood instead?" Red Hood is like a Punisher with a way cooler personality (my opinion). I later developed the idea to add Jason to the Arrow/Flash universe, which later and currently became the debate as to whether or not Jason should replace Oliver, but part of me wants Oliver to be there so Jason (more like me through Jason) and Oliver have a pseudo fight. I also plan to have the League of Shadows, some kind of Batgirl/Batwoman/Huntress vigilante but I'm not sure who yet The Idea Part 2: Suicide Squad/Meta Militia Slade Masterson 851815.png|Slade Joseph Wilson: Master mercenary Deathstroke. No he didn't kill Batman, but they did clash. His importance of in AE-15 relies on two things: 1) he is the uncle of Jason Todd and 2) He is the leader of the Suicide Squad. Harley Quinn AE-15.png|Because Reasons! Deadshot.png|The obligatory Sniper: Deadshot. He will be a slightly better human being than he is inormally portrayed as; more akin to a straight laced soldier type, and Hawkeye from Avengers. Bette Sans Souci AE-15.jpg|Bette Sans Souci: Human Bomb/Plastique. Because her death on the Flash was total bullshit! Viper Earth 1415918.png|Not saying this will happen, in fact it won't, but just imagine her and Harley...You're welcome. On a serious note, Copperhead will be almost exactly like she is in Arkham Origins, in fact she is recruited along with Deathstroke after she is arrested. General Eiling as Doomsday AE-15.png|I also want to add General Eiling and his Abomination like body, but I'm not sure how: I'm currently thinking about making him Doomsday's body after Superman (who may or may not exist) beats him; if Superman does not exist than Doomsday's race will be the only Kryptonian race. If I go down this road, he won't be Hulk level strong. I wanted the Squad to be at 6 initially, but I may reserve a seventh spot for Boomerang, but I'm not certain on that, and he would be a throw away character anyway. The Villians Bane RCC.jpg|Bane... Nicholas G Powell 1415918.png|Garfield Lynns: Firefly. In addition to being a Batman and later Red Hood rogue, he often clashes with the Flash Reverse-Flash AE-15.png|Not Harrison Wells. Leonard Snart AE-15.jpg|Leonard Snart: Captain Cold. He will be largely the same as he was on the show, only he didn't kill any civilians. Shiva AE-15.jpg|Sandra Wu-San: Shiva. She is a member of the League of Shadows, and as such, frequently clashed with Batman; she took a special interest early on in Robin (Jason Todd) seeing great promise in him. Bronze Tiger AE-15.png|Bronze Tiger. Another member of the League of Shadows. Scarecrow AE-15.jpg Others Harrison Wells AE-15.jpg|Doctor Harrison Wells. He will not be the villain that he is on the show. Ignore all the post episode scenes with him doing dastardly things, and only pay attention to the sometimes overzealous scientist/humanitarian. Caitlin Snow AE-15.jpg Cisco Ramon AE-15.jpg Debra Whitman AE-152312.jpg|Felicity Smoak will exist whether or not Arrow does. She is amazing and simply must. Fries AE-15.jpg Thrilldevil AE-15.jpg|Inspired by the fact that this was based off of CW TV Shows, I decided to add Thrilldevil. I don't know if he will be a villain like he is in the comics, or just a celebrity stuntman is to be determined. Category:Blog posts Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless